The Other Pill
by CambionTwins
Summary: Liam chooses the other pill to get over his drama.


Liam chooses the other pill to get over his drama.

We skipped a week, only words I have are "Blame the power company". We were without power for nearly three days, not the worst I know but still it was hell since I had to go and flag down one of the power companies trucks in the scorching sun. Me and Succubi decided to just upload last weeks with this week's, so this way we are still on track and didn't skip a week.

The Other Pill

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Shane looks at the text he had gotten from Liam again; he still couldn't believe what it said; "I need the red, white and blue pill. My place tonight" he reread it again and again just to make sure he didn't misread something but every time the message was clear, Liam his best friend was asking him for sex and there is no way he was going to pass up on the chance to see what has everyone so hot for him.

That night Shane went over to Liam's house with the excuse "Helping him study", it was week but believable, it even worked on Liam's parents. When Shane got upstairs to his friends room and saw him with a bottle of Vodka in one hand and a beer in the other he kind of figured out way his best friend would send him a text like that, he was drunk and not thinking straight.

"You're here" Shane managed to translate from his best friends drunken slurs, "You did text me, and I was kind of worried about you" Liam got up from the floor he was sitting on and moved over to his best friend, and before Shane could react to how close he had gotten he planted his lips firmly against his. Shane was taken aback by Liam's forwardness but enjoyed the drunken kiss nonetheless, though he had to break away when he felt hands groping him, "Slow down, are you sure you want to do this. You won't be able to act like it didn't happen…" Shane didn't even have time to finish his sentence before Liam was attacking his mouth again.

"I want this… though I have no idea what I'm doing" Liam admitted when he broke the kiss, Shane rolled his eyes at his best friend's drunken cuteness, "It's easy. You just put it in and jiggle it around" (1: see AN) Liam just looked more confused at the words but didn't let it stop him from leaning back down and kissing his best friend again.

"Does it hurt?" Shane heard his friend ask while he was preparing himself, he shook his head as he worked three of his fingers inside of himself. "It looks like it hurts" Shane was beginning to regret doing this, he hated having to do everything himself but there was no way he was letting a drunk Liam open him up. Shane tried to ignore the many questions and looks he was getting from his best friend, and it was hard, especially because he was hard; naked and hard Liam in front of him was doing things to him that he really liked.

When Shane took his fingers out of himself and laid back Liam climbed over him and positioned himself, Shane opened his mouth to say something but whatever he was going to say got lost in a loud "SHIT" as Liam buried himself completely inside of him with one thrust. After some time Shane let go of the sheets he had grabbed when Liam just ploughed right into him, "A little warning next time. I was just about to…" he got cut off again when Liam pulled out and thrust back in.

Shane's hands went over his head to grab at the pillows, if he didn't feel amazing right now he would be beating the crap out of Liam, but as it were he now knew why girls went crazy for his best friend; the guy was amazing when it came to sex. Liam stopped his movements after a while and just started to rotate his hips, and though it felt kind of good Shane just had to ask, "What are you doing?" Liam gave him a look like he was crazy before he answered, "You said to put it in and jiggle it around, and I almost forgot" Shane almost smacked his friend but instead settled for words rather then violence, "Stop jiggling and just fuck me senseless".

Liam followed his best friend's new instructions and stopped his jiggling and started up his relentless pounding again, which had Shane grabbing onto him and moan like the porn stars in some of his videos. Shane quickly realised that if he wanted to cum then he would have to get himself off, so he took hold of his hard and leaking cock and started to stroke himself in time with Liam's thrusts.

The sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard throughout the room, and the moans that only grew louder with each passing second could be heard throughout the house, but neither cared about the noise or the act. "This… feels soooooo… much better… then… i-i-it does with a… girl" Liam says between his own moans and gasps, Shane can't answer him though, or rather he doesn't want to open his eyes and come down from this high that his best friend has put him on with his cock pounding his ass.

Liam looks down at his friend whose face spells pure bliss, and now that his a little more sober he also looks a bit more south to see Shane jacking himself off. Liam sits up so that he is no longer leaning over his friend and grabs hold of Shane's hips and brings them towards his dick with each thrust in; he gets a response from Shane in the form of a loud moan/scream.

The two of them are covered in sweat from the workout they are getting, Shane loves the view too. He looks at Liam's body covered in sweat and can't help but lick his lips when they aren't letting out moans of pleasure, he was really glad that he did this. Shane quickened his hands motions as he felt his release nearing but he got the shock of his life when he felt his hand being smacked away only to be replaced by Liam's own hand.

The thought of his best friend jacking him off while fucking him is what sent Shane over the edge with a pleased smile and long drawn out moan, Liam felt his friends walls tighten around him and let go of Shane's spent dick to grab his hips with both hands again so that he could chase his own release. It took a few more hard thrusts before Liam fell down onto his best friend, his hands now gripping his shoulders as he emptied himself inside of him; the whole experience was like nothing he had ever felt.

After he came down from his post orgasm high Liam pulled out of Shane laid himself down next to him, they both laid there in silence trying to catch their breath. "You over it yet?" Shane asks, breaking the quite. Liam turns his head to face his best friend, his famous smirk present as he says, "Not yet. Maybe I need more pills".

How was it, finally I get to enter into the Faking it fandom… don't be too harsh though. Explanations, 1: So I was on my computer and I have this one desk with a drawer with a lock but no key, and Succubi liking a challenge wanted to try and pick the lock. She was on google trying to figure it out and when I asked her how she was faring she said, "I wish they would add pictures to these explanations" I laughed of course and then asked her to explain to me what google was telling her, and then she said, "It says to just put it in and jiggle it around"… it was quite for a few minutes and then we both laughed. Our minds always go there but this time around I couldn't resist adding it in, so I hope you readers find that small part funny.

**_To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and _


End file.
